


Greatest and Chieftist of Calamities

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Series: Giveaway Prize Ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for The Hobbit: The Battle of Five Armies, giveway prize ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE HOBBIT: THE BATTLE OF FIVE ARMIES </p><p> After a long hiatus between cases, John cashes in a favor and has Sherlock accompany him to the cinema. His reaction is not what he was expecting. </p><p>giveaway prize from my 300 follower give away on Tumblr for use girl-with-kaleidoscope- eyes23</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest and Chieftist of Calamities

“I can't believe you talked me into seeing this,” Sherlock griped as they ambled towards the cinema. “I have things I need to attend to.”

“You haven’t had a case in three months, Sherlock,” John pointed out as they walked through the slushy streets. It was snowing lightly, and his flatmate’s dark hair and eyelashes were dotted with snowflakes. “Besides, It’ s good to get out of the flat, you said it yourself.” 

“I meant for a case, John. Not for this useless drivel,” Sherlock huffed, his breath frosty in the cold air. 

“It’s The Hobbit,” John protested. “It’s one of my favorite books, and you promised you’d see it with me.” 

The detective gave no response, scowling and pulling the collar of his coat up around his face. John smiled, knowing he had won at least for now. As much as Sherlock would never admit it, the doctor had gotten him out of a spot of trouble in one of their last cases, and he owed him. 

They reached the cinema in companionable silence, purchased their tickets and set about finding seats. The theater was mostly empty, save for a few scattered couples and families, and for that John was grateful. Even though he’d read the book several times, he knew he would get a little teary-eyed as the movie drew to a close. 

As the film started, John cast a sideways glance at Sherlock, waiting for his reactions, but the detective gave no sign he was even watching the movie. He stared defiantly at the screen, his face the same perpetual mask of placidity it always was. 

But as the movie reached its climax, the doctor snuck another look at his friend, expecting to see the same stony countenance. Instead, he swore there were tears glistening in the detective’s eyes. John blinked again, just to make sure he wasn’t seeing things, but there they were, as clear as day. 

Sherlock Holmes was crying… over a movie! 

After the filmed ended and they stepped outside, Sherlock exploded in a flurry of exclamations. 

“His death, John,” the detective muttered,. “was such a tragedy.,” 

Assuming he was talking about Thorin, John nodded sympathetically. He’d be lying if he hadn’t shed a tear over the dwarf king’s death. Bilbo’s crying alone had opened the flood gates. 

“And killing him at the beginning of the movie… just in bad taste,” the detective continued. He was far smarter than the silly hobbit and-” 

John stopped for a moment, not even listening as the detective continued his detailed lament over his favorite character. But Thorin hadn’t died in the beginning! The only one who had died in the beginning was…

“Are you talking about the dragon?” John asked incredulously. 

“Yes, John, keep up. Who else would I be talking about?” Sherlock replied, looking at him as if he were crazy.

“Sherlock,” John started. “You’re not supposed to route for Smaug. He killed all the dwarves and then burned Laketown. He’s the bad guy!” 

Sherlock gave him an exasperated glance. “He’s morally gray, has admirable deductive skills and his voice… There’s just something mesmerizing about it.” 

“Sherlock…”

But the detective was already on the queue, waiting to buy another ticket.


End file.
